The Bride Rising
by Melony25
Summary: A certain fiery brunette decides to go hikeing in the mountains wanting some privacy and time to think about the future. That all changes when she is attacked by a monster then rescued by a man in white. A mash up between the manga and anime catch up with team Uremeshi 2 years after the first Makia Tornament is over. What crazy adventures await them?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions to Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and 100% of the characters within this fan fiction aside from 1 or 2 special oc's. I pay homage to the original author, thanks. With that said let us begin! :)

Authors Note: I cant write without music, Im playing Bloom by Odezsa, what about you guys?

 **The Bride Rising**

"Pain is universally necessary to allow the mind of any given life form to assess the severity of damage in any dire situation and quickly deduce counter measures that would vastly improve the chances of its survival. If the being in question is in possession of a willful constitution miracles may occur and even the most impossible circumstances may be overcome, such is the tenacity of life in the face of death."

– _Reflections on the Teachings of Gieurda by the Lady Rezer_

 **Introductions to Sacrifice**

She was in absolute agony; the feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced in all her life. She was amazed that she remained conscious in the fog of dizzying pain in those private moments before her death. Her tears flowed freely but offered no relief with their shedding. Her voice was gone, as lost to her as the breath in her lungs, she could take in nothing past the dull _crack-crack_ issuing of her broken ribs. As the minutes passed, she understood she had attained a punctured lung several broken bones and was quickly loosing dangerous amounts of blood if the sensation of chilling numbness creeping through her limbs was anything to go by.

Her left side burned with rawness against the sting of heavy rainfall, hardly dulled by the drugging rush of adrenaline coursing through her system. Her lower abdomen rose and fell with every breath as the sensation of blazing daggers thrust deep into her body coiled her exposed guts into tangled knots beneath her flayed skin. With her faint breath, she bitterly smelled the copper tang of her own blood reach into her nostrils teasingly past the cleansing smell of water touching moss and bathing weathered cobblestones. She could do nothing but gurgle and spit up the metallic flavored blood bubbling from her throat and trickling down her pale cheeks as it dyed her damp mahogany lengths of hair deep red with her own mortal essence. She lay on her back on a well-trodden stone pathway in what looked to be the entrance into an abandoned temple nestled in dense foliage hidden from well-traveled forest paths on an ancient mountain range soaked to the bone in a torrent of freezing rain.

The tears of the heavens mixed with the pool of blood opening up like the rich petals of a flower that sprang from her injuries and flared out beneath her mangled body. She could no longer move, paralysis and blood loss robbing her of her since of touch, as she was unable to feel the rain drops drenching her flesh or the chill of cold nipping at her pruning fingertips. Perhaps it was a blessing that she could not since the shards of gravel and splinters of wood digging uncomfortably into her bare swollen feet and raw sides. Stiff and immobile she looked up into the dark sky while water doused her failing body. Her blinding tears mixed with the rain and suffocated her like standing to long under a showerhead and daring to breathe with an upturned face.

What desperate thoughts could she have been thinking as she choked on her own blood and drowned in the inundation falling overhead. Her eyes screwed shut and her lips trembled helplessly as she began to convulse due to the venom flowing through her veins gifted to her by the poison tipped claws of the beast that attacked her. Its bane leeched into her muscles and soft tissues seizing and burning the tender flesh from within as her insides began to decompose. Her vision began to fail her thus only her hearing was left of her better senses as there was nothing left to feel taste or smell that provided any hope for her in such dire moments. Her brain and tissues flooded with the adrenalin panic and terror offered as her mind reeled with the revelation of her own death within the next few moments. She was to be killed, torn to pieces and eaten by some demonic beast with no hope of rescue and without a single merciful soul to hear her pleas for salvation in the depths of this most bizarre hell scape. She lamented the lonesome end of her existence wondering vehemently how she had come to such ruin.

' _How could this happen, what was that_ _ **creature**_ _?!'_

' _Am I really going to_ _ **die**_ _? Oh please_ _ **no**_ _someone_ _ **please**_ _save me!'_

' _I don't want to- not like this-_ _ **I don't want to die**_ _!'_

Her eyes flew open at the sound of tremendous wailing as some massive creature keeled over shaking the ground with the decent of its massive body towards the earth sending jarring vibrations threw her own broken form. The creature freed one last groan of pain that was cut short into a grunt as the grinding noise of cold steel wedging into stone then pealing apart earth to drag bone and muscle apart from one another in its wake filled her ears. She could see it before she felt it, for a moment the world turned black with the showering spray the demons blood as it stained her pale skin like so many ink blots ruining pristine white paper. The brunette absently felt its presence; the weight of some dismembered body part flung near her as her blood mixed with that of the creature, red and black foul and unnatural stinging in her wounds and marring the grey green stones underneath them only to be rinsed away by the mizzle. She felt its blood coat and greedily stain her skin turning the air around her less coppery with the scent of her own blood and more acrid with the odors of excrement at something vaguely reminiscent of tar. She would have lost her stomach had she still possessed the ability to retch.

Drawn from her musings by a pair of odd sounds she listened intently as she heard approaching footsteps coupled with what sounded like the crackling of firewood. She darted her eyes from left to right until out the corner of her eye she found the source of the noise. It was the beast, or what was left of its severed head, slowly turning black as pitch with discoloration. The great beast slate grey scales and violet matted fur wilted and darkened like burning paper until it seemed to dissipate into dust. The crackling sound she heard was its flesh sizzling and bubbling off bone then evaporating completely into thin air at the touch of the rain pelting its rotting hide.

"Lovely isn't it?"

She was startled from her query of the disturbing occurrence by the sound of another presence making itself known. She could not believe her eyes as her vision was filled with the snow-white visage of beauty that was the young man before her. His entire presence filled her eyes as a since of overwhelming relief swamped her senses as he knelt by her side unmindful of her spilt blood. The world became silent and still around them as she tried desperately to listen to the words spoken from his soft lips. Oh how beautiful he was to her, he was not a tall man from what she could tell, perhaps half a head taller than she, but it made little difference as she let her eyes travel the rest of his form.

' _So_ _ **beautiful**_ _...he...is this an_ _ **angel**_ _?'_

She could tell he possessed a lean build, his fine musculature apparent in his broad shoulders and the bunch of his biceps underneath the deep open folds at the front of his clothes. This snow-white stranger wore a pristine ivory white (male) yakata tied in place with a red obi and white dressing coat with thin trails of charcoal grey beads and diamonds patterns woven into the breasts sleeves and cuffs of his coat. At his waist tied with a yellow cord hung a generous bottle of sake in a glossy white jug that rest rather warmly against her thigh.

She was surprised by how large and rough his calloused palms felt as they touched, in the instant they made that connection she no longer felt completely isolated in death. She wept harder as she was again able to connect with the living world through this single human touch. The long slender fingers of his hand grasped and held her own gently soothingly rubbing undecipherable patterns into the back of her palm. She was thoroughly rapt in his icy and tender grip , he was a strange man in appearance to be sure but that didn't stop her from viewing him as her sole salvation and comfort in what she was sure where her final moments. She gazed at him dreamily drinking in every line and angle of his face.

What captivated her most was his hair it framed his face perfectly like a billowing main of platinum blond waves his slightly effeminate heart shaped face leaned over hers shielding her from the drowning rain. He smiled at her kindly his boyish features becoming even younger with the effort, mirth danced in his dark sleepy eyes. She prayed to those dark twinkling eyes barley able to see them past the bangs sweeping low on his face nearly touching his long white lashes as they cast dainty shadows over his cheeks. She felt a splotchy blush redden her cheeks as she stared at the wide set of his mouth. The plush rose colored flesh of his lips sweeping seductively over his white teeth to barley graze his fangs while his tongue curled gently in his mouth to form every syllable perfectly in his whisper soft tenors voice was enough to make her sigh with want. The sound playfully caressed her ears relaxing her anxiety amidst the chaos, this voice was like honey dripping over steel to her. Although she was in love with another man, she was struck by how desperately she wanted to kiss his lips and run her fingers through his hair.

' _If only.'_

However, what caught her attention most was his smile one that reached the warmth of his purple eyes drinking in her form admiringly. He overturned her hand, palm up and stroked over the cold flesh monetarily before bringing down the fine point of a fingernail deep into her skin drawing a small line of blood. She could feel the fresh wave of pain warning her scenes alert again as her eyes opened a fraction wider to warily reassess his presence.

' _What is he doing? I thought he would help me, why is he hurting me?!'_

The girl cut her narrowed eyes at him confusedly trying unsuccessfully to convey her question to him. She moved her lips to try to speak; she ached with the effort but only succeeded in producing a whimpering grunt. She heard him chuckle above her leaning in so close she could smell the sharp scent of sake on his breath as it mixed headily with the pleasant smell of cinnamon spice and something purely male. It was devious and sexual, those where the only words she could use to describe it as it mixed with the ever present smell of her own iron blood and the dissipating odor of tar left by the dead beast. A since of cold realization washed over her as she watched him bring the bloody digit to his lips and allowed his lengthy blue grey tongue to dart between his lips to lap at the remnants of bright blood coloring his mouth.

The girls heart began to race as she witnessed a wicked smile contort his face into a mask of sinister intent. She strained to listen to every word he spoke as he leaned in closer to her letting her feel his hot breath fan over her ruddy tinted cheeks, every word he spoke making her eyes go wide in horrified disbelief. A hand full of things became apparent to her in that moment; he was no human no friend or savior and most likely the fate she would suffer at his hands would be worse than anything she may have experienced at the hands of the hulking demon from earlier.

"It's so lovely to see an enemy fall isn't it? One such as him, though he provided no challenge, was still entertaining as his demise was a neat and muck less one! Wouldn't you agree my dear?"

Well that was is that white haired guy, who's the brunette, whats going on?! You will see next chapter I promise. Sorry for spelling mistakes and punctuation, Im doing this without a Beta so please go easy on me. Thanks for reading and feel free to post reviews!


	2. Chapter 2:Dellimas and Dust

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, accept for one or two special oc's. With that said please enjoy!:)

 **Authors Note** : I like to listen to a lot of music while I write, these first few chapter are inspired by the Naruto Shippuden OST- Pains theme- (Gerie) and Evangelion 3.0 OST (Keep Your Head Above The Mayhem).

 **The Bride Rising**

"Fear born from instinct is vital to the subsistence of living organisms as it insists upon the comprehension and avoidance of perilous situations faced by every living being throughout its finite existence. While fear proves its necessity by functioning as safeguarding for life, it must always remain bound by some form of rational constraint as it insures that the demise of one's self due to overwhelming fear, The Adira Krcst, may never occur. One must invoke balance to subdue the opposing forces of reason and fear wielding them towards the achievement of a single goal. Such is the purpose of courage in the incessant struggle for survival."

 _\- Theories of Counterbalance composed by the Elder Drake, Recounted by the Lady Rezer_

 **Dilemmas and Dust**

He listened to the downpour from the very beginning, enjoying the sounds of the rainstorm as it covered the mountain forest in which his dilapidated abode resided. He breathed a sigh of contentment as he lazed about on a rare cool summer's evening. He was glad to do nothing but lie back on mossy wooden floors and let so many cups of thousand-year-old sake warm his body. He could think of no better way to spend an afternoon than by being half-tipsy and lulled to sleep by the methodic drip drop of rainwater slipping off the overhang to the entrance of his residence. He hadn't entered the Ningenkai often in the past few centuries, but times like these made trips from the shifting world of Noir well worth his efforts.

He guessed he'd been asleep for hours before the loud crashing of trees to the forest floor woke him. He was prepared to ignore it as he imagined it was nothing more than a stray lightning strike ending the life of some old haggard tree. He guessed that the commotion was only due to the old thing taking several other trees with it in its decent to the underbrush. He was startled from his unwary dozing by the unexpected implosion of rotting timber and tiles collapsing the roof of the inner most portion of his dwelling. It deftly crushed the private shrine containing his most prized possession. Within the shrine once rested an invaluable black earthen ware jar that now lay shattered to pieces amidst so much fallen debris. Registering the unbelievable sight before him, his throat seized shut as panic overcame him. He began to feel the unseen Noir Gejara shift and buckle around him. He felt his insides flutter nauseatingly as the Noir reached out to pull him back into its dark embrace.

' _Damn it all!'_

He cursed inwardly as he shifted to his knees amidst the swirl of dust and breathed the scents of decaying wood blending with the putrid odor of pickled flesh and liquor. His scenes now fully alert, he turned away from the ruined inner sanctum and shifted his attention outward. Seething with anger he wished to know what unlucky fool was stupid enough to drop a tree on his house. He suddenly tensed in agitation when he felt the sickly aura of decay carried to him on the wind. He heard loud lumbering footfalls rampaging through the brush as it blasted destructively through the tree. In a moment of comprehension, he easily guessed what could have caused such destruction.

His frustration only grew as he knew he would be unable to take action as long as he remained sealed within the grounds wards. He would have to devise some manner of drawing the monster to him rather than setting foot outside his territory. He narrowed his eyes in a deadly manor anticipating an altercation with the hulking behemoth headed quickly towards his domain. Still on his knees he sighed wirily then took one last sip of sake before setting his cup aside and re-corking his prized sake jug he righted himself with a dancers grace as he stood spine strait ready for battle. He slowly brought his left hand to wrest gently on the black sheath of his sword as the thumb of his left hand minimally unsheathed his blade.

'Damn it! I made sure to seal every portal in my passing, how in the _hell_ did one of the Yaquell Crex follow me here?!'

An angry snarl past his lips as he bitterly counted down the seconds as he waited with baited breath for the moment to arrive when he would come face to face with the hideous creature.

"No matter, I'll end the monstrosity quickly and be done with -!"

His words died on a gasp as he looked on shocked to _hear_ before actually _see_ a terrified young woman cry out through the down pour as she cleared the tree line. It was easy to tell she'd run herself ragged in a desperate escape for her life if her tattered clothes and bruised flesh was anything to go by. He off handedly noticed that she had come all that way on bare feet and paid dearly for it as she tripped and slid down the rugged hillside as rocks twigs and mud followed in her wake.

"Fuck!"

He cursed vehemently, he had not planned to rescue some witless human female and take down a 12 ft. 6-ton monster all at once. He didn't sense her approaching with the Crex, her presence there could only mean the damned thing had been after her the entire time and the foolish girl brought it with her in her attempt to escape. Recovering from his shock a since of dread filled him for the girl child as he watched the beast emerge from the forest. It knocked over several trees and blasted its way through many boulders sending chunks of wood and enormous rocks flying everywhere in an attempt to clear a path between it and its prey. The forest whined with the sound of fallen timber accompanied by the cries of scurrying woodland creatures in the distance as they fled the oncoming danger.

He took a single step forward, his hands gripping his sheath and sword handle tightly. The latter so much in fact, that the silken black cords hissed with the pressure of his trembling grip around the pommel. He grimaced, his jaw muscles flexing as he ground his teeth in frustration while he helplessly watched the girl scamper around dodging the blows of the beast. He could tell she was becoming exhausted, her evasive maneuvering grew sloppy as it tried to pin her in one place then rip her limb from limb. Its hulking fists left indentations in the dirt path where it punched its fists down mere moments after she moved away. The dips in the ground began to fill with water as puddles swelled within them slowly marking the passage of time.

The young woman backed away slowly while pulling a short pocket knife from the folds of her skirt. He looked on in disbelief; surely, she must have known this was not a battle she could win? It was a massive being. He eyed it from head to toe as its breaths came out in billowing clouds from its flared nostrils. Rain dripped down its lengthy horns and matted the dirty violet colored fur that covered 2/3rds of its body. Hot rank miasma smoked from its open mouth as its black tongue snaked trails of saliva all along both pairs of its 5-inch fangs. It growled low in its throat, its eyes narrowing hungrily in anticipation of its next meal.

He was unnerved by the ghostly lights whirling in the fleshy hollow sockets of is yacht face. He shortly wondered how it managed to enter the living world in the first place. His eyes traversed its somewhat human torso completely at odds with its disproportionately long arms and the huge rippling muscles therein as his eyes searched for some hidden weakness. Water slipped easily over its dull grey scales down its back to travel the length of its reptilian tale as it beat a slow rhythmic cadence into the earth. It shuffled its furry muscular hooves back and forth walking circles round her as it waited for her to make any sudden movements.

When it finally stopped circling her its back was to the boy and thus the girl was out of his line of sight. Luckily, she was smart enough to never turn her back to it. She was trembling from head to toe in the freezing torrent. Her lungs were on fire as she hyperventilated uncontrollably while trying unsuccessfully to battle down her panic and half-hysterical fright. The rain blinded her, she could only make out hazy figures from the tall trees and shrubbery scattered around her. Her tightly corded muscles stung with the strain of fatigue and terror, the cold at war with her exertion hot skin as the rain chill drenched her clothes and plastered her long dark air to her scalp.

Her only options were to run to exhaustion or stand and fight, assured of a bitter end in either scenario, she chose the path of most resistance .She held her blade in both hands keeping it low to her center prepared to raise it against her attacker. She stood rooted to the ground shaking like a leaf as she held her only protection tightly in her hands all the while knowing it would do little against the beast before her. She was clearly terrified but she had had enough of fear as it could do no more than warn her against the present danger.

Instead, she drew on her courage- if fear offered her no aid and she had no reason to hope for rescue then she would at least defend herself until the end. A since of desperation swelled in her breasts as she stood gasping for breath in a blinding downpour facing off with a hulking monster the likes of which she hadn't encountered before. She did not want

to dwell on what could be her eminent demise but at least with her fury she could force her paralyzed limbs into motion and take action against the present threat. As it had enough of playing games, the Yaquell Crex reached for her only to draw its clawed hand away with a shriek. The girl stabbed its palm driving the blade deep before she drew it across its opened hand grunting with the force of her efforts before quickly pulling it out and drawing a step back in retreat.

Taking the opportunity its distraction presented she quickly performed the duck and roll maneuver in an effort to escape. Passing in between its legs, she then righted herself to run and make a break for it while its back was turned. Unfortunately, she had no such luck as it in bemused annoyance half turned to sweep its hand behind itself and knocked the wind out of her lungs. The force of the blow was so powerful that it sent her flying mid air until she landed on her right side against the hillside as she fought against the pain of what felt like getting hit side long by a freight train. She landed with a grunt into the waiting dirt now blinded and half covered in mud she choked on mouthfuls of soil as she tried unsuccessfully to regain her breath.

Momentarily stunned she was unprepared for the knifing pain crushing her ribs as the Crex grabbed her forcibly digging its claws into her. The woman was incased in its solid grip before it hauled her up like a limp ragdoll then brutally flung her towards the temple. She cried out in anguish as its mighty claws ripped open her flesh as it threw her into the air. One could almost hear her body coming apart as she glided through the air to collide with tremendous force into the temples rotting gate. Her back smashed into the wood of the top of the Shinto gate before breaking it and taking pieces of it with her as she skidded to a stop crashing into the ground in a lifeless heap. Her back was broken, her left side flayed open causing her innards to jut nauseatingly from her sprawled bloodily form.

Completely immobile she waited for her death while the demon turned its nose up into the air trying to trace her scent, as its eyesight was too poor to identify where she landed. The young man in white watched, thoroughly pissed by then as the Yaquell came unbidden, charging angrily after its uncooperative prey shaking the ground with its thunderous gate. He stepped calmly from underneath the overhang, his sword finally drawn as he stepped into the beast's path and waited patiently for it to arrive within the realm of his home. His power radiated from him in cool rippling waves as he let his electric energy flow into his blade making the metal thrum to life and glow with a red glare as the blue sparks of his energy discharged around him like so much lightning. The power radiating from him never once allowed a drop of water to touch his exposed body.

He spared only a glance at the immobilized woman for the moment absolutely certain she was dead. He shut his eyes to the awfull sight, refocusing on the task at hand. He was ready to do battle to protect her soul from the creature where he was unable to do anything for her living body. The moment the demon came and stepped foot into his domain the boy lunged into the air and in one swift movement drew the tip of his blade across the demons face. The sickening crunch of metal dragging across flesh and bone was heard as it screamed out in agony.

Its massive hands moved to its face to quell the spill blood from across its snout. It reeled backwards staggering to where the girl landed, alarmed the boy dove from his perch on the shrine gate. With the demons back turned to him the boy attempted to cut a powerful downward ark through the air to wound the Crex's shoulder. He was taken by surprise when it blocked him with its right forearm. The force behind the boys swing was strong enough to force the creature down onto one knee. It tried to counter his move by swiping out with its injured left hand only to narrowly miss slicing open the young man's stomach. The man somersaulted backward then landed on his feet upset at not having finished it off.

They stood some distance apart from each other now, sizing up one another as the young man finally garnered the Crexs full attention. It cocked its head from side to side as though eyeing him as if he where some sort of curiosity. The young man was alert watching every movement of the evil beast. He was only concerned with maneuvering the creature further away from the woman. He was drawn from his inner thoughts upon hearing the Yaquells issue a great roar. The powerful screech emitted such a revolting gust of wind that his eyes watered while being forced back on his haunches by the loud concussive sound. The beast shuddered, shaking water from its shaggy main as it quivered to release the agitation from its muscles. Huffing, it gave a low groan of displeasure as blood trickled from its wounds to paint the earth black with its corrosive fluids. It stood deathly still, for a moment it looked like some fierce ancient statue crumbling with the passage of time. The whirling lights of its eyes grew intense as it quietly regarded the stark white child before it.

It's scored flesh puckered and dissolved with every touch of rain into its wounds. Its reeking flesh began peeling away revealing its decayed insides as a putrid smell filled the air. It gave a low grating manic laugh, relaxing its posture as it pondered the young boy's reasoning. The creature; in its long existence had known many of the boys kind. Absolutely none of them where too fond of humans, so why would this one bother to interfere with its next meal. True-it may have invaded his territory but the situation could not be helped so why would this Noirling dirty his pretty little hands?

If he let it collect the human and go what reason would there be for battle? It became clear to the boy by its aura alone that it no longer considered him a threat. He cut his eyes knowingly at the demon; the monster would soon pay for its impudence. The creature finally spoke, its lilting voice carrying clearly through the pleasant hiss of rain to address its fellow Duraien. Its odd double toned voice was enough to chill one to the bone with fright, one was high and manic the other was a deep baritone echoing its words back unto itself. It lift one lengthy blood soaked claw towards him accusingly as it spoke its first and only warning.

"Don't interfere with us gatekeeper, the child is _**our**_ prey, but if he continues, Yaquell shall gladly devour _**him**_ as well."

The young man paused contemplating the Crexs words. He then smiled cruelly, speaking in a sweet voice while his eyes promised painful retribution; he redrew his sword and let it hang deceptively slack at his side.

"Hmmm, so you might filthy beast, but you see, you have disturbed my slumber and destroyed my home. As you are now within my domain I must claim payment from you."

He shortly allowed his eyes to fall on the girl; a new rush of anger filled him as he watched the puddle of blood grow beneath her.

"I'll deal with the child later; now, it is your turn to be punished."

Completely enraged the Yaquell screeched its frustration. It charged towards the young man with its fangs bared and its claws drawn. Its powerful muscles taut like bunching coils ready to strike out at him, fully prepared now to claim the gatekeeper as his prey.

"Not so gatekeeper!"

The young man smirked glad that his taunting of the monster worked. Growing deadly serious, he readied his final stance as the Crex charged him head long its hands out stretched to grab him up into its waiting claws. Crouching with his right foot leading his left, he out stretched his open right hand with his palm held up in a halting motion. In his left hand, he flipped the blade of his sword so that the glinting edge rest away from his body. He then brought his sword up horizontally to eye level. He then drew back his sword until the handle rest alongside the shell of his ear.

He splayed his fingers wide resting the dull edge of his blades reverse side at the end of his tapered thumb. He only needed to pinpoint the creatures' keystone or gate. If he could destroy either one, the monster would be finished. He suddenly felt something painfully jerk and tear loose in his gut. He stifled a groan as he swallowed down the blood that rose in his throat. He could feel his hold in the Ningenkia slipping. He needed to finish this battle quickly, at the rate of deconstruction he would be torn from the Azure world piece by piece until only a bloody heap remained.

Hey its getting fun now! Sorry if the he's she's and its where hard to follow. I kinnda gave it away in the summary but Im trying to keep some characters identities a secret till later. Bare with me please, sorry for any misspellings or punctuation errors. You guys are great, thanks, feel free to rave in the reviews!:)


	3. Chapter 3:Salvation or Consumption

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters therein, accept for 1 or 2 special oc's. I pay homage to the original creator.

 **Authors Note** : Don't hate me for this but I'm listening to Evangelion 3.0 OST (Will it Mean Victory) and (The Ultimate Soldier) while writing this. We all know what a total **mind !#$%** (NGE) was but I still think the music was alright. What about you guys, what do you all listen to to get your artistic juices flowing?

 **The Bride Rising**

To hunger and feed is both natural and abhorrent in the pursuit of nourishment for all living things. The strong are born to dominate the weak and in this never-ending cycle of abuses only the most vicious and well adept creatures may survive. However, no singular existence no matter how great or small may overcome its own mortality. Why then do the powerful not concede to the notion that upon their demise they are destined to become the very things they prey upon? To achieve omnipotence must one simply strive to become immortal or merely embrace the prey-fate of lesser entities?

 _-Queries on the Illusions of Superiority from the Teachings of Master Verzkenra by The Lady Rezer_

 **Salvation or consumption**

As one rip came another followed, he could feel himself being hollowed out from the inside. He steadied himself against the agony and trained his sight on the creatures' massive form; searching for a weak spot or anything abnormal. He noticed something faintly yellow in color and glimmering half-hidden in matted wet fur. That single unusual object was the key, that little gem was now his sole aim. He moved swifter than the eye could see as he launched himself at his opponent. In a mere instant he was no longer a man but a vicious white blur moving through the down pour, never once disturbing a single drop of rain in his passing. He forced his blade through the heart of his enemy, the steel screaming through the howling wind before it came to rest; driven deeply into the rotten flesh of his undead adversary.

He was half expecting this _Empty Shadow_ to provide him with some sort of challenge but instead the battle was over as quickly as it began. Blinded by his speed the Yaquell could do nothing to defend itself, it had only enough time to realize its mistake in challenging the Noir Worlder. Its ravenous desire for flesh supplanted by the hellish pain of being cut in two like metal wire through so much malleable potters' clay. The Crexs vision went red before its world blackened to nothingness. It was eradicated by the ghostly visage of a white phantom without hope of reprieve. The boy in white pierced his rivals' abdomen rejoicing as the musical _clip-crack_ of its sternum shattering greeted his ears. His pulse thrilled as the swift rhythmic _shlik-shlik_ of steel slicing flesh mingled with the wet sounds of warm viscous blood gushing forth from a newly eviscerated body.

The warrior allowed the high of victory to flood his body and warm his veins as a minor shudder of pleasure traversed the lengths of his coiled guts. Lifting his arm, he carried the strike through until the monsters body split in twain from its torso to the left shoulder. A great mournful wail resounded into the air as it dropped to its knees and keeled over. The Yaquells enormous body caused the earth to tremble upon hitting the ground. A fine mist of blood sprang forth from its corpse to rain down a spray of black liquid upon the boy's body discoloring his skin and clothing. He was painted in iridescent rainbow hues of color that swam and dripped beautifully from his person in there ink black medium. He then slowly moved to stand beside its head. He could feel its hot breath drift over his bare toes as the whirling orange lights in its eye sockets began to fade like withering flames.

He was satisfied to be rid of the _Shadow_ but he would not prolong its suffering. He resolved to end it existence quickly as he raised his blade allowing the fine edge to hover precariously over the side of its neck. He drove the sword edge down into the cobblestones beneath them and forced the cut through the ground and the creatures neck in one swift motion. The struggle now finished, he soundly flung blood and debris from his blade before carefully re-sheathing it. His bright erratic energy receded back into his body as the tension of battle left him. With his attention now drawn to his feet, he hardly noticed as the severed head flew into the air to land near the girl after decapitating it. The boy noticed something shimmer on the ground amidst the rain puddles as a glittering object dislodged from the Crexs body.

At his feet lay the thing responsible for the Crex's presence in the human world. A snails shell, a simple and unassuming little thing, he had mistaken it for a gem once but upon closer inspection the dirty yellow shell was nothing so valuable. A faint smile traced his lips as the old adage of _big things come in small packages_ flitted across his mind. He promptly dropped it then crushed it beneath one foot causing the beast to dissipated into thin air. He did not bat a single lash when the black blood staining his clothes began to dry and peel away. It vanished from his body into the air as though it was never there to begin with.

A jovial laugh escaped his lips upon understanding the Crex's presence in the Ningenkia. Every being of the Noir world was tethered to that plain of existence unless they could find a gate through which he or she could enter the other worlds. A being of Noir could remain in the other worlds as flesh and blood _only_ if they found something to tether themselves to. The Crex where devious shadow spirits known to spread death and decay wherever they went They took great joy in possessing dead bodies and committing the sacrilege of devouring life from the other worlds.

"So, it used the corps of a dead animal as both a gate and a keystone to manifest and anchor itself in this dimension. Hmm, the Yon are rather clever beasts when they choose to be. "

His musings ceased when searing jolts of pain struck like molten arrowheads lodging themselves in his stomach. He grunt in agony as he felt another great rip and shift upset the balance of his entrails. By now he was sure his small intestine and miniscule chunks of his liver where gone from inside him and now strewn all over the Noir lands. He grimaced knowing he would not enjoy what he knew he would need to do to survive. Suddenly he stood stock still as another wave of pain shot up his spine nearly causing him to double over in distress. He grabbed his middle while he felt more of himself failing, he would need to hurry before his heart was sent back as well.

Ever graceful, the young man steadied himself and walked purposefully towards the young girl lying dead in a pool of her own blood. He knew nothing of the child and although he disliked humans, he would remember her as a brave spirit. At his sides, his manicured nails grew in length and sharpened themselves to a razors edge as he prepared himself to cut her heart from her chest. He disliked having to sink to a Crexs' level but there was no other way. He could only tether himself to something within his domain that was once living and actively absorbing life energy from the Ningenkia

He could not use a tree or common stone for the former exuded life while the latter was totally inert. As for a gate, he was a powerful enough entity that he could act as his own portal using a Noir Gejara unlike lower beings such as the Crex. Without a keystone however, he would roam the Azure world as a spector. His lungs would be without air and his body without sustenance, he would be forced to wander the world without substance. He would die a slow painful death as his apparition would be unable to handle the strain. He walked resolutely to where the body lay prepared to do what was necessary when he noticed her presence still contained warmth within it. He was utterly surprised to find that she was in fact still alive, he was amazed that her spirit clung so stubbornly to its ruined flesh.

He came to stand casually alongside her unmindful of her spilt blood to peer down at her curiously. Her body was wrecked, her torso and lower abdomen where ripped open, her clothes lay in tatters hanging loosely from her body. She was covered from head to toe in conflicting splotches of color like some grim expressionist rendering. Married shades of rich bloody red, earthen brown and unnatural black shimmering with iridescent hues swam together marring her fair rent skin. He was disgusted to find that her entrails and one of her lungs appeared to bulge dangerously out of her side. Her entire midsection was held in place only by precarious rivulets of skin and tissue still connected to her broken bones. Her right side, most noticeably her face, scraped nearly raw with bits of splintering wood lodged into her flesh.

If he looked around, he was sure he would find smears of her blood intermingling with planks of gate wood. Her body lay in an odd position - arms akimbo with her torso twisted away from her legs. If circumstances weren't as such, one would guess she were only resting. He knew however that her utter stillness could only mean her back was broken, disallowing her any motion in such a miserable state. Letting his eyes travel her ruined body, his vision came to rest on her face. She possessed a fair complexion; her hair was a crown of rich mahogany lengths beautifully framing her strained features still soft with youth. Within that young troubled face, sat intelligent honey brown eyes that- at the moment- where completely unaware of him. Even as she lay covered in copious amounts of her own blood, the gatekeeper guessed she was a rather pleasantly plain human child.

Guessing by the way that she stared at the Crexs disappearing body, he gathered she was completely unfamiliar with life forms such as them. He found it admirable that she was still cognitively aware through the pain and trying to understand what was happening around her. He watched for a moment as her pit black pupils dilated in morbid fascination as her steady brown eyes gazed sidelong at her dismembered attacker. He laughed inwardly; amused with the entire situation, how could someone lay dying as she was and still appear so adamant about solving one of her worlds' last great mysteries. Having had enough of being ignored he decided to make his presence known to her before mercifully ending her life. He noted tersely that none of this bothersome business would have occurred if she had not brought the damn thing with her in the first place. He would now feel much better knowing he could put a name to the person- who in essence- was about to save his life in much the same way he saved hers.

"Disgusting creatures aren't they? There only beauty lies in the fact that their deaths are neat and muck less ones. I barely expended any energy disposing of it, I didn't even need to purify is remains with my sake, the rain did that for me!"

He gathered her full attention with the simple observation all too happy to gloat about his successfully having destroyed the monster that harmed her. He affectionately stroked the jug strapped to his side, thankfull that he didn't need to waste it cleaning up his mess. Because of his proximity to her, the jug now grazed gently along her thigh, the glossy surface felt warm against her skin. It somehow comforted her even though she had no earthly idea what he was speaking of.

As he knelt beside her, his white garbs soaking up her blood, he noticed a ruddy blush paint her cheeks as she gazed upon him longingly. She was completely unaware of a single word he spoke or the fact that he now held her life in his hands. To him in all his long existence humans had become a constant source of irritation. Several millennia ago he and others like him chose to seal themselves away in the dark world of Noir. Coexisting with human beings from the shadows became impossible as they spread out like a cancer over the planet until hardly any of the sacred natural realms remained. They belatedly realized that such a foolish decision would spell the end of both worlds.

Because of this, the Noir world had begun to crumble, he was sure the shadow world of Durai would be utterly destroyed within a few centuries. No, he felt no love for the humans, to him they where warped and purposeless beings beyond all help. However as a gatekeeper, he would honor his vows and perform his duties as a Guardian of Life and pay his respects to this woman as part of her would be given up to him this day.

He was given to her soft doe eyes that looked upon him gratefully as though he where her only hope in the world. He took a moment of her distraction to gently gather one of her hands in his to reassure her of his non -threatening presence. With the soft pad of his thumb he meticulously traced sacrificial joining symbols into the back of her cold hand. Every mark he traced on her hand lit up with the ice blue light indicative of his own energy markers. She may have felt some electric sensation of warmth tingle over her skin and guessed it was only his hand. He knew however that it was nothing so innocent or kind. The first step of making contact now complete, he would be sure to end her quickly after taking the second step of empathizing with her blood. Watching the wellspring of relieved tears fall from her eyes made him feel a pang of pity towards her.

"Young one, you must forgive me for what I do now but you are beyond salvation and thus I can only offer you a swift end. By the laws of my world Duria, I have taken my vengeance on the Yon that attacked you, but now at the expense of my own life I must claim payment from you as well. Its all because of your presence and the _Empty Shadow_ you brought along with you."

His gentle eyes hardened to stone as his warm presence grew sinister before he forced his energy to flare and coil around their joined hands. Sharp electric tremors shot throughout her body, the pain becoming unbearably intense in her joints as the pressure of his energy bore down into her. It felt as though he were trying to rip her to pieces and crush her at the same time.

He watched her dreamy eyes grow frightened, the hypnotizing spell of his bewitching appearance now permanently broken. This helpless bird, now trapped, awaited the milk white venom in the fangs of the coiling serpents. She fully understood his words as he finished his spell scribing. The newly crafted insignia shone brightly, now mimicked on his skin. He then overturned her hand and dug his nail into her palm drawing a fresh line of blood in its wake before lifting the bloody digit to his lips to taste her very existence.

"Ohhh but you taste _wonderful_ , I can see why the Yon came after you, but this explanation is nothing so great compared to what I require".

He hummed in bliss; her blood was a potent concoction of virgin sweet acacia and adrenal rich capsaicin gently mending the newly formed lesions in the pit of his stomach. She was like addicting medicinal opiates sliding down his throat to douse the fiery dregs of ill-pains in his body only to ignite a new flame within his chest. A new hunger greedy and insistent awakened within him, urging him to possess every last molecule in her fragile being. He felt her panic-stricken soul push back against his own fearsome energy. The volatile collision filled him with a since of elation as her inner spirit struggled to refuse him. He felt assured that this woman before him would present him with a worthy host as his conscience violated her very soul. He could feel his wavelengths synchronizing with hers as the influx of her life energy ceased the pull of the Noir world upon his insides. The joining spell had begun its work, his mind soon flooded with her blood memories.

He saw her childhood and adolescence pass in a flurry of images as key emotions of love and affection settled easily around a handful of images. He assumed that all the people contained therein where her friends and family. The rush of visions came slower as he entered her adult years. Complete pictures devolved into impressions as the whirlwind of her joyous emotions settled into sharply contrasting sensations of loneliness and anxiety. He could not gather why she felt that way because her subconscious continued to resist his probing. Her newer fresher emotions of self-loathing warring with her innate determination helped him swiftly garner an idea of who she was.

He now understood her to be a questing spirit, dissatisfied with the life she possessed and at a loss for answers. He was pleased to feel her tenacious spirit demand she continue forward. He found himself feeling oddly satisfied knowing he would essentially consume part of such a brave person, human and pitiful though she was.

Now completely resolute, in a moment of warped altruism, he decided that instead of _taking_ her life she would _become_ his life. He guessed she would see what he was about to do as a curse, but he knew it could only be a blessing upon both of them. He found a since of fondness overtook his agitated emotions as he grew to like the idea of having the girl as a sort of pet.

He held her hand tightly as the energy used to mark their joined hands with the incantations flared wildly as they began to resonate with his new desires. He smiled down at her watching the cold air cloud with her warm breaths as she tried unsuccessfully to swallow the blood trickling from her lips. The man drew closer to her until his face hovered near her undamaged ear, barley blocking the downpour from her face he intimately whispered his new proposal.

"I'll make a deal with you little human, I'll restore your body and your life and as payment you can work for me, how does that sound?"

Ooh scary! The guy in white is turning out to be really creepy! What is a girl to do? Find out next chapter, sorry for any misspellings and punctuation errors. Oh and I forgot to add E 3.0 OST (Keep your Head Above The Mayhem) to the chapter 2 and Odezsa (Its only) to the chapter 1 playlists. Enjoy everyone, feel free to rant or rave in the comment section!:) Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Bound and Determined

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters therein, aside from my own special ocs. With that said, please enjoy.

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for the delays everyone, I got sidetracked while reading Yugio! The original manga was so fun, little Yugi just stole my heart sometimes, also I had no idea how gruesome and hardcore the first 7-10 volumes where, like wow! Anyways today's playlist is (NS) OST (Gerie) and Rihanna (Towards the Sun).What about you guys, what do you listen to to help you endure?

 **The Bride Rising**

Ashes in the black.

Whiter still the bone, fire in the heavens as salt becomes the earth.

Rattle do the wards against the foulest winds.

Lo, for the world turned to waste as the darkest shadows of undeath did raze the hearts of men. Her trembling is but an earthquake, her cries the scythes resounding in the monsoons. Of man and beast may all her children be sacrificed, spill her ire into the blood that would engulf the continents. By the Great Mothers eyes black as onyx, open thyn self and swallow the Cosmos.

Pray may the lantern precede us into the abyss, may the lanterns precede us.

Ashes in the black.

Whiter still the bone, fire in the heavens as salt becomes the earth.

Rattle do the wards against the foulest winds.

Lo, for the world turned to waste as the darkest shadows of undeath did raze the hearts of men. Her trembling is but an earthquake, her cries the scythes resounding in the monsoons. Of man and beast may all her children be sacrificed, spill her ire into the blood that would engulf the continents.

Ashes in the black.

Pray may the lantern precede us into the abyss, may the lanterns precede us.

 _-Psalm of the Unmaking from the Text of Beshdrada, Intoned by the Lady Rezer_

 **Bound and Determined**

Her heart rate quickened as she looked up at him disbelievingly. For a moment, she was truly hopeful that he would help her. Unfortunately for her, no gifts are ever given without some expense as she was about to find out.

"I think it's much better than dying all alone in an unfamiliar location without a friendly soul in sight. It's your own fault you know. If you hadn't been so weak and powerless none of this would have happened now would it?"

He licked his lips seductively, gratified when he witnessed her hopeful face become crestfallen. He could practically taste the desperation rolling off her in waves as her frantic eyes pleaded with him. He simply could not resist teasing her, even if it meant forcing her fatal wounds a little deeper. His narrowed eyes bore into her own as the tone of disgust in his quiet voice slowly tore at the private shame of her naked soul.

"You are _that type_ aren't you, always leaning on those stronger than you for support? You where too weak to protect even your own life and look what's come of it. You, out here, dying all alone in this _humiliating_ state- how pathetic."

He could see the outrage in her eyes when he said this, he guessed by her coughing and gurgling that she would have abused him with a string of hateful curses if she were able to speak. Feeding off her anger, he found her frustration irresistible as he worked to drive the wounds a little deeper with his apathetic scrutiny.

"Hmm… your eyes tell me you have some fire left in you. Well my dear we will see if you possess any _real_ strength at all, that we shall."

He smiled sweetly down at her, his face a picture of angelic beauty as he caressed her uninjured cheek. With his free hand, he gently wiped away the tears flowing from her eyes before bringing the moist fingers to his lips. It was simple to guess he was the sort of man that as a child, joyfully abused and neglected his playthings before destroying them.

"That is what you humans are always after anyhow isn't it- power- true strength. Fear not little girl for I will give you the power you seek and so much more."

Purring, he closed the distance between them letting his lips hover above her own. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the flavor of her leaking Xith while feeling her faint wheezing breath glide over his face. By the taste of it he could tell she was on the verge of expiration. He paused, watching her trembling lips mouth some indiscernible prayer as her body convulsed. He paid this no mind as he tenderly pushed her wet bangs from her pale forehead and placed a gentle kiss to her skin.

He grinned amusedly as he noticed her shut her eyes in a futile attempt to distance herself from him. He resisted the urge to laugh. Through his empathy he felt her blood curdle at his inappropriate contact. As she slipped into unconsciousness, he hoped his touch sent her off with _{sweet}_ dreams.

The gatekeeper pulled away from the woman beneath him, forgoing all games as the time of joining grew nearer. He grew worried as he waited for their heartbeats to synchronize. He felt her life slipping away with every second like innumerable grains of sand through his fingers. To his dismay, the brunettes' heart only gave a few weak thumps every minute. It was a strain to slow his heart so much; however, it was necessary in order to take the third and final step of reciting the sacrificial incantation.

As the tow haired boy gripped her marked hand in both of his, he felt the center of his being shift to align itself with the young woman's soul. Relaxing his body, the boy took deep controlled breaths as he raised his head to the heavens. He felt invisible bonds twine around their weakening hearts as the organs fluttered and thrummed with irregular beats. The slow constriction of their abused cardiac muscles warned him of the impending danger. The sky cracked with lightning while gusts of freezing wind blew through the treetops, the Ningenkai was awakening to the call of his powers.

"I, _Anmiki Vras te mer Tins Akut_ a child of Noir, he who dwells within Durai, Gatekeeper of the Immortal Ages proclaim this soul to now and forever be within my keeping!"

He chanted the incantation into the howling wind as it carried his prayers into the dark weeping bosom of the heavens. When nature drank the words carried in the raindrops they were born into the awareness of the Noir world by the whispering shadows of the Earth. Thunder boomed within the rolling gray clouds emphasizing every word as he; _White Serpent of the Blessed Waters_ spoke them aloud.

"I request that this child born of the Azure womb be enveloped in the embrace of the Noir world; consecrate her flesh and accept our union of blood and spirit!"

The ancient energies of the Noir and Azure worlds converged forcing the mutual grip around their hearts to tighten. It linked them together as both plains of existence acknowledge their union. His declaration unto both worlds reached its zenith as lightning flashed overhead while unseen forces clenched their hearts to a full stop. The Noir and the Azure fulfilled the gatekeepers most ardent wish at last. He wretched briefly, he felt his arrested heart stop in his chest. Such seizers would have killed an ordinary man, but he continued to recite the spell even as his breath was stolen from him.

"I pronounce this as truth by right of blood, cleansed by the blessed waters, purified by the fertile earth, nurtured by the pregnant night and enlightened by the born day. Oh merciful spirits of virtue sanctify our union in this hour of harmonious convergence!"

Anm spoke the words with solemn reverence as the empathic vacuum expanded and reversed between them as the worlds released their grip over their seizing hearts. Anm engulfed her in the tsunami of his electric energy completely healing her broken body. With the last quantities of his potent vitality, he imbibed the remnants of his ki to settle just beneath the brunettes skin tattooing a visible ring of pale dots like a sprinkling of constellations around her throat. A similar band of markings appeared on his forearm automatically before fading moments later.

In the Noir the wisp thin Kitida hunted the dancing whispers determinedly through the tree limbs hardly disturbing the ashen snow that coated the frozen pine needles. Nipping at the words ends, desperate for their silence, the animated paper wards chased the forming wills deep into the sleeping heart of the simmering smoke fields. Cooling lava rippled over cliff sides and smothered chalk white bones as it crept over flat plains. The Kitida moved warily over the sleeping fields of fallen statues, incomprehensible in shape and unbelievable in size. Foreboding lay heavy in the choking air as ash fell gently over the slumbering forest. All too late, the pregnant utterance eluded the reaching wards and came to rest in the darkened crevasse of the jagged mountain range. Its peaks formed reaching spines clawing at the dark sky as they coiled along the back of a hushed and smoldering volcano.

From the wastes of the dead fields to the sky lit with infantile galaxies, a seal was felt untwining around the leash of an unholy nightmare. Alarmed, the unborn heavens shown down over endless reaches of lush jungle and gleaming temple ruins as their spires climbed upward to graze the bows of celestial cradles. Unwittingly, the lands inhabitants shuddered at the beauty of the warning lights twinkling in the night sky, unaware of any danger. The Noir could be felt stirring weakly to the beseeching calls of its absent son. The winds carried the inkling of awareness throughout the dim and brightly lit reaches of the Noir world as a corpse lay yet undisturbed.

Within the scalding fisher crawled the words uttered from the Azure world, reaching like timid fingers fluttering over the faint pulse of a grave. Drawn into the darkness by a dense void, they came to rest nestled within a ring of waning blue fire. Like steady breathes the fires danced rhythmically matching the rise and fall of the jagged ground. Their dim lights seeped through the cracks of the magma rich under-earth illuminating gnarled twisted patterns in the floor. Rusted chains and a chipped blade littered the charred floor unaware of the calling words or their clasping tendrils.

Within the fisher hidden away from the starlight the verses of prayer clamped down over the rusted chains carving themselves like insignia into the metal of many half buried cuffs. The firelights danced faster, there color deepening to Indigo as the jagged charred earth stirred and groaned within its restraints. Rising on clouds of dust within their shackles white bones reformed and rent tissues rewound over a skeleton. Deep Indigo firelights fluttered and grew as ash char shook loose from newly formed limbs as they trembled to life. Tendon covered finger bones tightly grasped the handle of a discarded blade now resting in its newly formed palm. Feathery coils of filthy ash grey hair and fingernails sprouted from its dusk sallow skin, its toes and digits twitched and unfurled as they creaked with disuse. The firelights died and the pulsing void went deathly still as the Noir and Azure worlds consecrated the union of the hearts of a pair of emboldened fools.

Enshrined in Durai in a sepulcher hidden by the sky-cover of the most impassable mountain range lay the tomb of a most sorrowful and forgotten legend. None but a single maiden prayed silently in a tomb decorated with towering alabaster reliefs and pillars of white marble. Precious stones of diamond and amber encrusted the ceiling like the night sky and overflowed dripping down the white walls and columns. The maiden smiled to herself as she felt the warm rays of the sun climb the bay windows of the shrine. Dawn bathed the many folds of her formal gowns as morning entered to greet this somber place with the new day.

Unmindful of the whispers in the breeze the woman's heart stilled momentarily in her aching chest. The flames of a thousand candles covering the floor where snuffed out on her exhale. She gave only a whimper of agony as the white coffin she prayed before split along its width. Spider web fractures formed cracks in the statue sleeping peacefully atop the sarcophagus lid. The cracking noise cut loudly through the deafening silence to produce a short clattering of echoes as it faded into the still air.

The woman cowered on her knees shielding herself with her arms against the intrusion of the frightful sound. For a moment only her rasping breaths where heard ruffling the silk of her white veil as dust settled over her robes. Startled, she turned to gaze confusedly upon the ruined slab as understanding formed in her rankled thoughts. Beneath her veil, her skin paled to grey and her rosy lips quivered thinning to a bloodless line as terror mounted in her chest. Within the dark void of the fireless crevasse, a choking gasp issued from withered lips. Air touched scorched lungs for the first time in countless millennia.

Tearful red eyes peeled open as the Indigo ring of firelight bloomed and flared to life once more. Powerful and unheard, the first life filled screams tore loose from a newly formed throat. The loud wail was carried by the wind into all the Noir lands. In the tomb, thousands of candlelights reawakened blinding the helpless maiden as she wordlessly crumpled to the floor. A gust of mournful wind discarded her veils to reveal her weeping face as she listened to the silent screams of an unshackled fiend in the distance.

" **No** …by all the worlds … _it_ has _**begun**_!"

Anm cast his eyes skyward to watch the rushing wild storm slow and calm around them. The Ningenkia settled back into its fitful slumber as the dreamy influence of the Durai receded back to the shadows.

Inhaling deeply he shuddered when he felt his link of empathy sever with the young woman as his ecstatic high ran its course. Now disconnected, his blood no longer stirred at her once passionate opposition. While he completed the spell of joining, she refused to concede to him before letting the abyss swallow her consciousness whole. It no longer mattered however as the deed was done, she was now and forever more his living breathing keystone.

"Now little one, we are eternally joined; my power is yours and your life is mine."

Anm smoothly gathered her up like a bride into his arms; carefully cradling her head to his shoulder. He stood still for a moment contemplating what to do next as he watched her sleep within the circle of his arms.

"The mark is fixed on you but it won't settle for some time. I… _suppose_ …I should take you home."

A calming feeling overtook him when the perfumes of vanilla and lavender waft off her skin to tease his nose. Anm indulged himself only once as he nuzzled his cheek into her hair humming pleasantly at the mouth-watering aroma. He crossed the threshold of his temple unmindful that his dominion lay in ruins. With his precious cargo held securely in his arms he sauntered slowly through the ebbing drizzle into the forest and disappeared into the rising mist.

Ok, so what woke up in the volcano and who is the temple maiden? Where is this story going, find out next time! Thanks guys, happy reading and please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Hour of Vertigo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters therein. I do own a handful of ocs that are scattered through this story so please enjoy.

 **Authors Note:** Alright, today's playlist is by Florence and the Machines (Breath of Life) and James Blake (Retrograde). I am really sorry for not updating I was busy watching (Yugio! Abridged) by CrouchingYoshiHiddenLuigi. Seasons 1 and 2 where touch and go for a while but they got better. I have to admit it made me uncomfortable how Shadi was a _total_ racist#$%^ head! However, the last season was pure gold! _**"Bitch, I might be!"**_ is now my catch phrase, thank you Yami! Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone.

 **The Bride Rising**

"Between the divide of masculine and feminine energies there will always remain a splinter of discord. These two forces are destined to war with one another for all time but one may drawn solace from the fact that neither force may subsist without the other. This truth alone insures that periods of peace are both probable and inevitable. Take heart my daughters, if the greatest power of man is to destroy and conquer then our own shall be to endure and survive. A hurricane may weather a mountain but even if it erodes to mere pebbles, it is still one with the ever-living earth."

 _\- Pros of Heresy from the text The Inner Self by the Baroness Dewitter, Recounted by the Lady Rezer_

 **Hour of Vertigo**

She awoke with a start, covered in sweat from head to toe as her pulse pounded in her ears. She clutched at her chest forcing a scream to die in her breasts as she realized she was in no present danger. Sitting up rapidly she held her head in her hands for a moment as she rode out the wave of nausea that flooded her system. Once the room righted itself she took a moment to inspect her surroundings. Blowing out a disgusted breathe she ruffled her hair and growled in frustration, upset that she gave herself a fright for nothing. Squawking indignantly she slammed her fits down into her springy mattress as she tried to gather her thoughts allowed.

"Oh Kami how long was I out, what the hell was that dream? I could have sworn I was up in the mountains near Genkai's today… but I ..guess.. that ..wasn't.. _real_?"

Sitting Indian style with her head resting in her hands, arms balanced on her knees, she tried to recall the now absent memory.

"There was something wrong… I was scared but I …dont remember why".

Nothing of immediate value came to mind, growing annoyed she instead chose to distract herself by looking around the bedroom. She could clearly recall a desperate desire to want to clamber for safety away from the danger pressing in on her. Feeling uneasy, she concluded that there was something decidedly off about her surroundings. Looking closely she was perplexed upon finding that-it was in fact- her own bedroom. It was the same 4 walls painted the same arrested shade of crème' with a garish texture that could only be described as paint brush splatter chic'. It was nothing more than your average cramped space. It had room for little more than a bed and her pathetically small closet packed to bursting with her personal belongings. Everything was the same; right down to the water stains in her ceiling to the family photos she had scattered all over her walls. She stared at a photo of her parents hung on the wall adjacent to the narrow bedroom door and felt calm once more.

With a huff, she set her feet on her fo-wood floors and winced as she heard her cheap metal bed frame creek. She got up and walked to the far corner of the small room to stand in front of the window. She enjoyed the instantaneous drop in temperature. The lengthy glass barrier was the only thing separating the stuffy bedroom from the cool outdoors of the rainy morning. She rest her head against the glass letting it cool her skin as she listened to the steady drumming cadence of rain pelt her window allowing it to ease her unsettled mind. She worked to ignore the sheen of sweat plastering her clothes to her body as her grey tank and matching shorts clung uncomfortably to her back and thighs.

"Crap, what I wouldn't give for a box fan right about now!"

Peeking at her bedside clock, she was displeased to find that it was only 9:00 in the morning; this was proving to be one of Japans more sweltering summers.

"Mmm, no use groaning about it, thank heavens for indoor plumbing".

She knew throwing a fit would not make it any better but she could not help but feel irritated by the burning and itching sensation covering every inch of her skin. Letting the floral drapes fall she stepped away from the window and went to her closet shoving the rattling folding door to the side. She hoped to find something to wear after the shower she planned to take. The itching under her breast and between her ribs became unbearable. She was now full on scratching herself instead of just fanning the heat away by fluttering her top rapidly away from her body. Finding what she needed among many organized books and keepsakes, she then slid the door closed and walked back to her bed.

Impatiently stripping off her shirt, she caught a glimpse of her haggard reflection in the short mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Her look of exasperation over her unruly appearance froze into a look of shock that morphed into one of complete revulsion at the appearance of discolored claw like gashes marring her supple skin. Hideous angry lines traveled from the swell of her left breast to cover her ribs and end above her jutting left hipbone.

' _What! What is_ **this** _?'_

Franticly removing everything down to her underwear, she moved to her door rattling the mirror on its hooks. She stared at a scarred torso that could not be her own. Her breaths came out in wheezing gasps, hyperventilating as tears fell unbidden from her eyes while she clutched protectively at her own flesh .Her whole body trembled uncontrollably as unintelligible sobs filled her own ears.

' _What in the world_ **happened** _to me? Who- what_ **did** _this-that dream_ **wasnt** _real it-it couldn't have been so_ **why** _…!'_

Anguished moans bubbled from her chest as she shook her head as waves of disbelieving panic washed over her. She hugged herself in an attempt to hide the wounds from sight as though that would somehow make them disappear. Backing away from the hanging mirror, she came to a stop on the edge of her bed and sank gratefully onto the soft pink comforter. She had no words; she could not believe what she was seeing, there was no way it could have been real. She rocked herself gently back and forth, where she sat on her bed she screwed her eyes shut trying unsuccessfully to calm herself and stop crying.

She practically jumped out of her skin when she heard an amused chuckle come from behind her. Fear cold as ice snaked its way down her spine as she went rigid. Her hold on her body became a death grip as she whirled around to see a most unwelcomed face enter her presence. A gust of cool air followed him into her bedroom as he phased through the shut window. The walls rippled around him like waves breaking against the shoreline as he emerged as crisp and white as the last time they met. The walls and window righted themselves upon his passing as though no disturbance took place to begin with. The atmosphere in the drowsy little space became tense with the electric energy that radiated off the beautiful stranger. The room dropped several degrees in temperature as the smell of the air turned sharp with the scent of alcohol mixed with fresh rainfall.

Anm leaned against the wall his posture languid as the moments passed quietly between them. In a terrified state she was unable to move or produce a single utterance. Gooseflesh rose all over her body as the very real danger of his presence accosted her. Whoever this man might have been, he was powerful and as far as her knotted gut could inform her, _he_ this _thing_ before her was not to be trusted. She inspected him from head to toe, she struggled with a feeling of uneasiness for something within her mind told her she'd seen him someplace before. He smiled at her pleasantly while his pale skin caught the soft glow of the morning hour. The feathery ends of his luxurious mane was a wreath of bright light around his face, his body cast in flattering shadows that contoured the muscles beneath his fine white garb.

She was hit with a since of recognition when her honey brown eyes met the mischievous depths of his Byzantium purple orbs speckled with their radiant flecks of copper that held innumerable secrets within them. The memories of her dream came flooding back to her, pouring in along with the endless flow of blood and worst still the presence of this strange man. She remembered that he slew the demon that attacked her but he also did nothing but mock her as she lay dying .She recalled him saying something that knocked the breath from her forcing two lonely syllables of a single alien word past her lips.

"Durai."

The word could have carried all the heartbreak of the world in its breadth for the way it spilled from her lips. His pleasant smile widened on his face as he listened to the sorrowful beauty in her voice, he could practically feel his groin tightening for all the delicious sensations fluttering in his lower abdomen, all because of her sweet misery.

"Very good little one I'm glad you remembered."

He cooed to her gently as he studied her alarmed face, he did not anticipate her state of immodest undress but it suited his purposes jut as well. Walking gracefully over to where she sat Anm knelt before her then gently untangled her arms from around her body.

"It would have been inconvenient if you lost your memory as well as your life. Now why don't you show me how your wounds are coming along, there should be no complications with them at this point".

He inspected the warped flesh as it ghosted the swell of her left breast. He traced the marks beginning just below her puckering nipple and followed the gnarled lines down her freckling ribcage to rest just above her left hip. Much to his satisfaction the wounds healed without infection. He took note that the marks would never totally disappear branding her with slightly pink and jagged lines down half her body. He shuddered with displeasure as he remembered how close they both came to dying that day.

' _A tolerable trade considering that it almost cost this child her life_.'

His private musings caused a frown to twist his normally beautiful features as he gently caressed the exposed flesh of her wounded side. He noticed her clenching her fists while he examined her, he cared very little for the fact that she looked so uncomfortable while he inspected her. Desiring comfort himself,he pulled away from her for a second freeing her from his probing hands. He ran his hands over his coat and white jug while whispering a quiet command. The jug, yellow cords, black sword and dressing coat all dissolved into clouds of colorful dust. The debris settled into his hands and was absorbed into the waiting flesh of his palms. He breathed a sigh of relief as the weight of so many cumbersome objects no longer restrained him.

Satisfied with his results he found something more interesting to occupy himself with as she sat stunned and unable to recover from her petrified stupor. Anm lift a hand to caress her pale cheek before letting his hand fall through the ends of her russet hair; he felt a sense of pride bloom in his breast for having chosen such an amusing young woman. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as the revelation of her dreams became clear. He could see the gears turning in her head as she slowly began to understand the position she was in. In the meantime, he occupied himself with the delicate gifts in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her middle and grabbed a handful of her bosom with his free hand. He kneaded her right breast gently as he brought his lips forth to suckle on its waiting bud.

She took no notice of his ministrations upon her numb body, she was too involved with feeling a mélange of fear and total despair war within her.

"You're that man, the one who killed that demon then…"

It was totally unbelievable, the phantom from her nightmare just waltzed into her home and told her she was now his property body and soul. She sat still as he worked his lips over her body; she felt none of it as she swallowed the choking lump in her throat and tried to speak.

"W…w- what can I do?"

It was only a breathy anguished whisper past her lips - a small prayer of mercy against what she felt would come next.

"Nothing… _**absolutely**_ nothing my _**dear**_ Miss Yukimura."

He whispered her surname lustfully around mouthfuls of her sweet flesh, the delicate aroma of vanilla and lavender saturating his senses stirring his desire into frenzy as he savored every delectable morsel. He bit down sharply on her rosy nipple emphasizing the magnitude of his words before gently licking the ill-tended flesh. His lascivious hunger flared as he savored her gasp of pain while his experienced lips and hot tongue worked ardently to pleasure her nubile flesh.

Anm released her abused nipple with a succulent pop then applied minimal pressure to force her to lie back on her bed as he placed one knee onto her mattress. He leaned over her, placing his pale forearms on either side of her head effectively caging her without totally smothering her. He shortly admired the way his pale fingers tangled within the silken dark tresses of her hair. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he smelled the virgin sweet salt rich sweat gleaming on her fair skin. His sex ached to fill her womanhood while his throat burned for a taste of her innocent honey.

' _Patience, Anm'_

He chided himself silently as he relished the warmth radiating from her body. He consoled himself by ducking his head down to trail soft kisses up her throat then settle at the hinge of her jaw. Once there he then allowed his tongue to trace the shell of her ear before uttering one single inarguable fact to her in an impossibly sensual voice.

"You and I will have _so_ much fun my dear little Keiko".

Dun dun dun, omg it was Keiko the whole time! Who could have guessed it! Man, Anm's already getting down to business, oh man where is a can of mace when you need one! Ok but seriously yall, its about to get hot and heavy in this piece so please be careful while reading later chapters. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and feel free to leave some feedback, I'd love to know what's on your minds. Thanks everyone, have a great day.


End file.
